WO 2005/087520 A1 discloses a guide link for a wheel suspension of a motor vehicle, with a link body made from at least one sheet metal component and with at least one articulation point for connection to a fixing point on the vehicle body, such that the articulation point is in the form of a circular receiving bush for an elastic bearing element. The wall of the receiving bush is formed integrally with the link body and consists of an annular bearing area and a strengthening strip fixed onto the link body. To achieve greater rigidity, the link body is made of a lower sheet and an upper sheet, the latter being welded to the lower sheet. In the unprocessed condition of the link body the receiving bush is in the form of a plate of the lower sheet and during production it is shaped in such manner as to produce both the annular bearing area and also the strengthening strip, which comes into contact with the upper side of the upper sheet and is fixed there by adhesive bonding, welding or riveting.
This has the disadvantage that both the lower and the upper sheets have to be made as separate components and then joined together.